staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Marca 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Kiedy zaczęłam latać; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Serce z węgla - odc. 12; cykl dokumentalny 05:55 Był taki dzień - 3 marca; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Pokaz Talentów o Zmierzchu; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:00 Budzik - Dokarmiamy zwierzęta 09:30 Jaka to melodia? - finał lutego; teleturniej 10:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - odc. 6; magazyn 10:50 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Oceny małe i duże... ; magazyn 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3730; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3731; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 W kolejce po euro; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1029; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1418; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Byli sobie odkrywcy - Humboldt; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 14:30 Szkoda gadać ; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ranczo - odc. 25 - Plan awaryjny - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3732; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3733; serial kraj prod.USA (2002) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1423 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Kuopio 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa - Latawiec; serial animowany 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Porozmawiajmy o życiu i śmierci; spektakl teatralny 21:20 Na własne oczy - Najstarsi kierowcy w Anglii; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 22:05 4400 seria III - odc. 9 - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 23:00 Mocne kino nocne - RoboCop 2; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990) 00:55 Kojak seria 3 - Dom modlitwy, jaskinia zbójców; serial kraj prod.USA (1975) 01:45 Errata do biografii - Józef Łobodowski kraj prod.Polska (2007) 02:10 Był taki dzień - 3 marca; felieton 02:15 Notacje - Sabina Rosenbach. Schyl się; cykl dokumentalny 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 54/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 55/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1979) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 EUROexpress; magazyn 07:30 Przystanek praca 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio-mały helikopter - Przybycie Puni; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 127; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 9:20,10:10 11:15 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 25/26; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:30 Złotopolscy odc. 29 - Vendetta 13:00 Bliskie spotkania - odc. 3; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:35 Między nami seniorami 13:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:10 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator odc. 9/23 - Mężczyzna, którego kocham; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1987) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 322 Pożegnanie z Markiem; serial TVP 16:55 Czterej pancerni i pies odc.15/21 - Wysoka fala - txt - str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Koło fortuny ; teleturniej 19:35 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się 20:10 M jak miłość odc. 563; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 320 21:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:10 Młode wilki - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 23:45 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 3 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Wieczór artystyczny - Lekcja polskiego kina; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2002) 01:35 Wieczór artystyczny - Cud w kamienicy czyli ballady Jana Jangi - Tomaszewskiego; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 01:55 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (96, 97) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Kameleon (67) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.30 Stan wyjątkowy (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beveriy Hills 90210 (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1052) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Łabędziem być... - show 13.00 Świat według Kiepskich (53, 55) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (658) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (14) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Daleko od noszy (29) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 16.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (21) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (659) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1053) -serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 Uciekinierzy (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 MEGAHIT: Lara Croft: Tomb Raider - film przygodowy, USA 2001 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.15 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.40 Daleko od noszy (137) - serial komediowy, Polska 01.10 Miasto zwycięzców 02.10 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.30 Wielkie porządki - program rozrywkowy 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (125/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi-serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy -serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (932) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 22.35 Teraz my! - magazyn 23.20 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.55 Bez skazy (4/15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 01.00 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 01.30 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.15 Wrzuć na luz 03.15 Teleskiep 03.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 06.00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Twoja wróżba - program interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (91) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Start (1) 11.25 Big Brother 5: Start (2) 12.25 Big Brother 5: Start (3) 13.25 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 14.25 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.25 Berlin, Berlin (3) - serial komediowy, Niemcy 16.30 Zbuntowani (92) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Włatcy móch (40) - serial animowany dla dorosłych 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Tyranozaur - nowy wizerunek - film dokumentalny, USA 22.30 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 23.05 Big Brother 5 - reality show 23.35 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Komenda - mag. policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Zygzaki - Buty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Szkoda gadać ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Kroniki Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2008; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Dziewczyna i chłopak - Dochodzenie; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Angers - stolica Polski kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2007); reż.:Grzegorz Tomczak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1030; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1412; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Każdy ma swój port...; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 M jak miłość - odc. 544; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Rozmowy na temat... - Kolekcja poczty powstańczej z 1944 roku. (Dariusz Gawin); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 9/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Światowe Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 2008 - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Zawód: reżyser - Emir Kusturica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Zygzaki - Buty; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Dzika Polska - Wysokie loty bielika ; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Polak - żołnierz - emigrant; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1030; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Podróże do bajek - Księżniczka i smok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1412; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Warto kochać - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kroniki Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2008; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Grażyna Farmus (Toronto - Kanada); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Uciec z Zagórowa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Tadeusz Litowczenko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1030; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże do bajek - Księżniczka i smok; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1412; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Kroniki Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2008; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 17; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Dzika Polska - Wysokie loty bielika; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Uciec z Zagórowa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Iggy Arbuckle 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Yin Yang Yo! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Pucca 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Planeta skeczu 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 6:00 Dzień jak dzień: Każdy zasługuje na miłość (3) 7:00 Dzień jak dzień: Nie poddawaj się (4) 8:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (1/2) 10:00 Patrol morski: Nadchodzi godzina (13-ost.) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Lepiej uwierz (19) 12:00 Zbrodnia bez kary 14:00 Patrol morski: Nadchodzi godzina (13-ost.) 15:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (1/2) 17:00 Córki McLeoda 5: Niebo i ziemia (20) 18:00 McBride: Morderstwo po północy 20:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Dzień wyrzutów sumienia (8) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Aspekt moralny (1) 23:00 Dotyk zła: Pilot 1 (1) 0:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Śmierć prostytutki (4) 2:00 Zbrodnia bez kary 4:00 Dzień jak dzień: Każdy zasługuje na miłość (3) 5:00 Dzień jak dzień: Nie poddawaj się (4) Ale Kino! 8:00 Czekolada 10:10 Duchy 11:40 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Film noir 12:15 Wyszłam za kosmicznego potwora 13:40 Senator Bulworth 15:35 Długa noc 17:05 Przepustka 20:00 Krwawy księżyc 21:40 Hoffa 0:05 Konformista 2:00 Całkowite zaćmienie 3:50 Plamka ślepa 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Żyrafa 7:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 7:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 9:00 Dorastanie...: Pingwin 10:00 Wychowując młodą pandę 11:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (8) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 12:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Detroit: Umęczony 13:00 Austin Stevens - twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: W poszukiwaniu warana z Komodo 14:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (7) 14:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (8) 15:00 Ulica lemurów (13) 15:30 Ulica lemurów (14) 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (8) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (12) 18:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (57) 18:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (58) 19:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 19:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 20:00 Małpi biznes (13) 20:30 Małpi biznes (14) 21:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Na krawędzi 21:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Przekraczając granice 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (6) 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (21) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (13) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (14) 1:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (57) 1:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (58) 2:00 Małpi biznes (13) 2:30 Małpi biznes (14) 3:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Na krawędzi 3:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Przekraczając granice 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (6) 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (21) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni (21) 7:00 The Amazing Race 7 (4) 8:00 Jericho (9) 9:00 Szczury wodne (134) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (18) 11:00 The Amazing Race 7 (4) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni (21) 13:00 Szczury wodne (134) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (18) 15:00 Jericho (9) 16:00 The Amazing Race 7 (5) 17:00 Szczury wodne (135) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni (22) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 3 (19) 20:00 Jericho (10) 21:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (22) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (15) 23:00 Dr House (1/22) 0:00 Pole rażenia 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (16) 3:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 4 (22) 4:00 Dr House (1/22) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (1) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (35) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (35) 10:35 Doktor Who (1) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 12:25 Allo, Allo (7) 13:00 Allo, Allo (1) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (36) 17:20 Doktor Who (1) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (1) 19:45 Catherine Tate i jej Show 21:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 22:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 23:00 Catherine Tate i jej Show 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 0:50 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 1:45 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (36) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 3:40 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (5) 4:35 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (6) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (2) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (18) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (12) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (17) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (18) 8:00 Rhodes w Indiach (2) 8:55 Forsa na strychu (13) 9:20 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 9:45 Randka doskonała (2) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (12) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (17) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs 12:05 Forsa na strychu (12) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (13) 13:00 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 13:30 Randka doskonała (2) 14:30 Rhodes w Indiach (2) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (17) 15:55 Wielkie sprzątanie (8) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (18) 17:00 Słodki James (3) 17:30 Słodki James (4) 18:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 19:00 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 20:00 Słodki James (3) 20:30 Słodki James (4) 21:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (17) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (12) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (18) 0:35 Słodki James (3) 1:00 Słodki James (4) 1:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (4) 2:20 Jak się nie ubierać (1) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (17) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (12) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (18) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (17) 5:05 Jak się nie ubierać (1) Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 7 (25) 8:00 Czarownice z Salem 10:05 Moby i jego historia 11:00 Szaleństwa panny Ewy 12:45 Cleaverville 14:20 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 16:15 Pianiści: Jak zagrać Chopina 17:55 Zakochany Paryż 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 8 (1) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Chłopaki nie płaczą 22:45 Premiera: Ebola - nie do śmiechu 23:45 Transamerica 1:35 Szef wszystkich szefów 3:15 Doskonałe popołudnie 4:50 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 W pustyni i w puszczy 10:30 OSS 117 - Kair, gniazdo szpiegów 12:10 Simpsonowie 7 (25) 12:35 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Dziecko szczęścia 14:45 Lot 93 16:35 Pusty dom 18:05 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 19:30 Aktualności filmowe 20:00 Układ idealny 21:30 Noc żywych kretynów 23:00 Chłopaki nie płaczą 0:35 Wiatr buszujący w jęczmieniu 2:40 Wszystkie niewidzialne dzieci 4:50 Olek 6:05 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:35 Sport+ (2) 9:05 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 9:45 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 13:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 16:10 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 19:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 21:00 Za ciosem 22:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 23:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 1:50 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 2:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 4:40 Moto+ 5:15 Pod słońce Cinemax 6:00 Słone powietrze 7:30 Papierowy księżyc 9:10 Choke Canyon 10:45 W blasku Hollywood 2: Winona Ryder 11:10 Mój przyjaciel Meaulnes 12:50 Starsky i Hutch 14:00 Słone powietrze 15:30 Mroźny pocałunek 16:50 Kandydat 18:25 Legalna blondynka 20:00 Przez ciemne zwierciadło 21:40 Ścigani 23:15 Metoda Grönholma 1:10 Blue Velvet 3:10 Sprzedawca cadillaców 4:45 Farma Erosa Zone Club 6:00 Porządek musi być (44) 6:30 Bazar (12) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (24) 7:30 Wesele od kuchni (1) 8:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 8:30 Terapia szokowa: Helen (4) 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (43) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (44) 10:00 Porządek musi być (44) 10:30 Randka na czas (31) 11:00 Ikony popkultury: Catherine Zeta-Jones 12:00 Druga szansa (45) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 13:30 Zakupoholicy (3) 14:30 Terapia szokowa: Helen (4) 15:00 Wesele od kuchni (1) 15:30 Bazar (12) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (24) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (5) 17:30 Randka na czas (31) 18:00 Porządek musi być (44) 18:30 Terapia szokowa: Helen (4) 19:00 Druga szansa (45) 20:00 Ikony popkultury: Catherine Zeta-Jones 21:00 Dziewczyny bez pary (3) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (88) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (62) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (59) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (88) 2:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (62) 3:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (59) 4:00 Terapia szokowa: Helen (4) 4:30 Bazar (12) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (21) 5:30 Porządek musi być (44) Discovery Channel 6:00 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wozy strażackie 6:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Pojazdy z napędem na cztery koła/4x4 7:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (5) 8:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Park Narodowy Everglades 9:00 Auto dla każdego: Wyścig mustangów 10:00 Broń przyszłości: Pierwsze uderzenie 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (1) 12:00 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wozy strażackie 12:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Pojazdy z napędem na cztery koła/4x4 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (5) 14:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Park Narodowy Everglades 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (57) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (44) 16:00 Niezwykłe samochody: Supersamochody 16:30 Niezwykłe samochody: Samochody terenowe 17:00 Piąty bieg 17:30 Piąty bieg 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 (2) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kontrola umysłu 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (58) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (45) 21:00 Zrośnięte głowami 22:00 Detektywi sądowi: Pogrzebane sekrety 23:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Umysł 0:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Afrykańskie obozowisko 1:00 Z akt FBI: Pamiętna przeprawa 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (5) 3:00 Auto dla każdego: Z pomocą strażaków 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Drapieżniki 5:00 Misja nie-zbędna (2) Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (1) 7:00 Brainiac (7) 8:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Miejska dżungla 8:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Dzikie odgłosy 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Arktyka 10:00 Zrozumieć mosty 11:00 Zrozumieć kosmitów 12:00 Robotica (1) 13:00 Brainiac (7) 14:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Miejska dżungla 14:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Dzikie odgłosy 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Arktyka 16:00 Zrozumieć mosty 17:00 Zrozumieć kosmitów 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (17) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 20:00 Śnieżny świat: Poniżej zera 21:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie lekcje 22:00 Planeta żywiołów: Ogień 23:00 Jeden krok dalej (7) 23:30 Jeden krok dalej (7) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (17) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 2:00 Śnieżny świat: Poniżej zera 3:00 Dzika przyroda: Dzikie lekcje 3:50 Planeta żywiołów: Ogień 4:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane (6) 5:10 Jeden krok dalej (7) 5:35 Jeden krok dalej (7) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska (2) 7:00 Łucznicze opowieści 8:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (3) 9:00 Nefretete 10:00 Atlantyda w Andach 11:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (3) 12:00 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska (2) 13:00 Łucznicze opowieści 14:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (3) 15:00 Nefretete 16:00 Atlantyda w Andach 17:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (3) 18:00 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska (2) 19:00 Łucznicze opowieści 20:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (3) 21:00 Nefretete 22:00 Atlantyda w Andach 23:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (3) 0:00 Pola bitew: Kampania bałkańska (2) 1:00 Łucznicze opowieści 2:00 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (3) 3:00 Nefretete 3:55 Atlantyda w Andach 4:45 Wojna w Zatoce Perskiej: Żołnierskie opowieści (3) 5:35 Wojenne burze: Wojna w dżungli - bitwa pod Dien Bien Phu, 1954 rok Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 6:50 JoJo z cyrku 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 9:45 Mali Einsteini 10:10 JoJo z cyrku 10:35 Stanley 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Eurosport 8:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych (1/2) 8:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych (2-ost.) 9:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 10:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Meksyku 10:30 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pyeongchang 12:00 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) 13:30 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) 14:15 Biegi narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) 15:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pyeongchang 16:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti (Finlandia) 17:30 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuopio (Finlandia) 18:30 Eurogole 19:15 Viking 19:45 Viking 20:15 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kuopio (Finlandia) 21:00 Fight Club: World Max Japan 0:00 Eurogole 0:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych (1/2) 1:00 Weekend w sportach motorowych (2-ost.) 1:15 Watts 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 11:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Liga Mistrzyń 15:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 16:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 17:00 Sport motorowy: FIA World Touring Car Championship 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Weekend w sportach motorowych (1/2) 18:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych (2-ost.) 19:00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Moskwie 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 21:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 22:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Chłopaki 4 8:05 Pinokio, przygoda w przyszłości 9:25 Po rozum do mrówek 10:55 Kolor zbrodni 12:45 Polowanie na druhny 14:45 Sznycel Paradise 16:10 Gospel 17:50 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 19:40 Premiera: Na planie 20:10 Premiera: Córka botanika 21:55 Demon: Historia prawdziwa 23:25 Podwójne espresso 1:05 Córka botanika 2:50 Demon: Historia prawdziwa 4:20 Podwójne espresso HBO 2 6:00 U progu sławy 8:00 Ambitni 9:25 Elsa i Fred 11:15 Patrol 13:30 Rodzina Steedów 15:20 Randka na przerwie 16:55 Annapolis 18:40 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi 20:10 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Claremont 22:00 Quo vadis 0:45 Rozstania i powroty 2:40 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie 4:00 Na planie 4:30 Skarbonki HBO Comedy 10:00 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (1) 10:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (2) 11:00 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 12:30 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 14:00 Sowie pole 15:30 Najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu (1) 16:00 Prosto z zoo do Ameryki Południowej 17:30 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 19:00 Sowie pole 20:30 Californication (6) 21:00 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych 22:35 Demon drugiej młodości 0:05 Californication (6) 0:35 Pechowy cadillac 2:00 Fabryka snów 3:25 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza 6:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Pan Dodek 7:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Mój teatr 7:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Papkin - sztuka aktorska 8:20 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80. 8:25 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 9B/81 8:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 80.: PKF 9/87 8:50 W obiektywie 8:55 W obiektywie: Kuchnia polska 10:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie: Zawód operator 11:25 Seans sensacji 11:30 Seans sensacji: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Cielecki, Remigiusz Kociołek, Monika Przygucka 11:45 Seans sensacji: Zbrodniarz i panna 13:10 Seans sensacji: KR I/... 13:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 13:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych 15:00 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass 15:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Krzyk 16:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Sycylia 16:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Moneta 17:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza 17:10 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Pan Dodek 18:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Mój teatr 19:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Adolf Dymsza: Papkin - sztuka aktorska 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 10/47 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 10/49 20:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ostatni rozdział 21:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 21:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Siedem czerwonych róż, czyli Benek Kwiaciarz o sobie i o innych 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 10/47 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 10/49 23:30 Seans sensacji 23:35 Seans sensacji: Wypowiedź: Grzegorz Cielecki, Remigiusz Kociołek, Monika Przygucka 23:50 Seans sensacji: Zbrodniarz i panna 1:15 Seans sensacji: KR I/... 1:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass 1:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Krzyk 3:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Sycylia 3:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera – Barbara Sass: Moneta 3:45 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Cesare Pugni: 'Córka faraona' 11:50 Svetlana Zakharova, caryca tańca 12:20 Archiwa klasyki: Dawid Ojstrach 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Wieczór z Anne Teresa de Keersmaeker 19:20 Muzyczna podróż: Muzyczna podróż przez Holandię: Przytulność 20:30 Sergiusz Prokofiew: 'Wojna i pokój' 0:00 Około północy: Patrick Verbeke na żywo z New Morning, 2004 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Elliott Murphy's Band na żywo z New Morning, 2004 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: African Rhythms Trio: Randy Westona na żywo na Festiwalu w Marciac, 2007 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (3) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (3) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (17) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (7) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (2) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (2) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (26) 8:00 Noddy (75) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (7) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (22) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (49) 8:50 Rumcajs (18) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (62) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (4) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (26) 9:45 Bracia koala (37) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (27) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (27) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (11) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (11) 11:00 Noddy (74) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (6) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (21) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (48) 11:50 Rumcajs (17) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (14) 12:25 Pingu (22) 12:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (17) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (9) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (16) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (47) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (38) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (2) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (2) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (16) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (6) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (1) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (1) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (25) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (61) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (3) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (25) 16:45 Bracia koala (36) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (26) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (26) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (10) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (10) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (15) 18:25 Pingu (23) 18:30 Kacze opowieści 2 (18) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (10) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (17) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (48) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (39) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Wade Robson 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Króliczki Playboya 16:00 Date My Mom 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 Raperski dom Runa 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Pogromcy rekordów 21:00 Viva La Bam 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 22:30 South Park 23:00 Naznaczeni 0:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Walka powietrzna w alei MiG-ów 7:00 Sekrety serca: Impulsy nerwowe 8:00 Zwariowana nauka (1) 8:30 Zwariowana nauka (2) 9:00 Odyseja Nefretete 10:00 Czysta nauka: Piramidy 11:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów 12:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice 13:00 Superdrapieżniki (1) 14:00 Odyseja Nefretete 15:00 Czysta nauka: Piramidy 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Zabójca z Mondonguillo 16:30 Premiera: Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Żółwie 17:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Inżynierowie kontra terroryści 18:00 Premiera: Co się stanie, jeśli... (6) 18:30 I co wy na to? 3 (6) 19:00 Wyprawa do zaginionego świata 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Sears Tower 21:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku 22:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood 0:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku 1:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Sears Tower 3:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa lotnicza w Nowym Jorku 4:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Strzelanina w Hollywood Planete 6:45 Siły powietrzne świata: Lotnictwo amerykańskie w Europie (9/20) 7:45 Ci niezwykli ludzie (1/7) 8:15 Ci niezwykli ludzie (2/7) 8:45 Afryka jak na dłoni: Dzień guźca (9/13) 9:15 Geldof w Afryce (6-ost.) 9:50 Ci niezwykli ludzie (3/7) 10:15 Niezły kanał (3) 10:25 Ci niezwykli ludzie (4/7) 10:55 Ci niezwykli ludzie (5/7) 11:25 Walka z nowotworem (1/4) 12:25 Afryka jak na dłoni: Od głowy do ogona (4/13) 12:55 Droga przez Amerykę (1/6) 13:20 Ocaleni z Zagłady (1/2) 14:25 Czerwony Elvis 16:05 Niezły kanał (3) 16:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Święto Zmarłych w Meksyku (11/13) 16:45 Wielka zieleń: Ekologia przeciwko egoizmowi. Czy możemy wpływać na stan świata? (5-ost.) 17:10 Konfucjanizm: Obyczajność - tajemnicza siła (3/4) 18:15 Kowboj Kupidyn 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Leksykon ciąży (14/15) 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Antiparos (5/13) 20:50 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Dzieci z probówki 21:45 Premiera. Filmowe dochodzenia: Wojna idei 22:40 Wyzwania w przestworzach - lotnictwo ekstremalne (1/3) 23:40 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Budzenie podświadomości (3/6) 0:45 Wnikając w tajemnice umysłu: Uwolnić się od wspomnień (4/6) 1:50 Afrykańskie pomysły: Eleganckie rozwiązania (6/13) 2:20 Afrykańskie pomysły: Jak ich namierzyć? (7/13) 2:50 Afrykańskie pomysły: Pomocna dłoń (11/13) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Henrietta (7) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 7:45 Pierwsza miłość (645) 8:30 Samo życie (1018) 9:00 Ja tylko pytam 10:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: Mężczyzna zmiennym jest (7) 11:00 Gra w ciemno 12:00 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Terapia zbiorowa (76) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Witamina G (106) 14:00 Ja tylko pytam 15:00 Klinika samotnych serc (12) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Blizny (1) 17:00 Drogówka 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: W szponach nałogu (8) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (646) 21:30 Samo życie (1019) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Przełom (7) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Tradyszyn (107) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Skrucha (110) 0:00 Daleko od noszy: Tylko dla pań (77) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Drogówka 1:25 Samo życie (1019) 1:50 Graczykowie: W szponach nałogu (8) 2:15 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Pierwsza miłość (646) 3:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Tradyszyn (107) 4:00 Daleko od noszy: Tylko dla pań (77) 4:30 Psie serce: Atos (15) 5:15 Fala zbrodni: Przełom (7) Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:10 Cafe Futbol 10:50 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 15:10 K.O. TV Classics 16:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 16:40 Gol 18:10 Punkt, set, mecz 18:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Liga Siatkówki Kobiet 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 22:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 1:00 Total Rugby 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 9:00 Trans World Sport 10:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 12:10 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 14:20 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 16:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 20:40 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 22:50 Sporty walki: Gala K-1 federacji WKN 1:50 Zakończenie programu TCM 7:00 Ojciec narzeczonej 8:30 Bracia Karamazow 11:00 Zaczęło się od pocałunku 12:45 Ci, których spisano na straty 15:00 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego 16:50 Ojciec narzeczonej 18:20 Za kulisami: Jan Kaczmarek 19:00 Śliska sprawa 20:35 Za kulisami: Michael Caine 21:00 Zbieg z Alcatraz 22:30 Elvis w trasie 0:00 Zabójca 1:30 Noc w operze 3:00 Zbieg z Alcatraz 4:35 Bracia Karamazow Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (26/52) 7:05 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (27/52) 7:30 Telezakupy 9:00 Stellina (94/160) 9:50 Werdykt 10:20 Łowca (15/22) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (20/48) 12:05 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 13:00 Moja piękna grubaska (75/178) 13:55 Stellina (95/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:15 Gorączka w mieście (45/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (21/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (76/178) 18:00 Kosmiczna kasa 19:00 Łowca (16/22) 20:00 Nakaz milczenia 21:50 Oblicza zbrodni (14/52) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Wizje zbrodni (1/15) 23:40 Straż graniczna (1/24) 0:05 Niebezpieczna zazdrość 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Ameryka Północna (48) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Mówiący posąg (12) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Hallowinowe kaczory (64) 7:00 Freakazoid: Lord Cykor w filmie "Ale kanał" (3) 7:25 Friday Wear: Wojna domowa (38) 7:30 Krewni i znajomi królika 8:00 Kod Lyoko 4: Rakieta (19) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Sława (7) 9:00 Bratz: Szczenięce lata 10:35 Histeria: Histeria w kosmosie (49) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Trzecia mysz (13) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Strażacy miłości (65) 11:35 Friday Wear: Netomanka (39) 11:40 Freakazoid: Lord Cykor w filmie "Ale kanał" (3) 12:05 Time Jam (6) 12:30 Dziewczyny i miłość: Robię się krnąbrna (2) 12:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Pod presją (14) 13:20 Teledyski 13:45 Świat Raven: Specjalna wyprzedaż (2) 14:15 Ruby Gloom: Quadrogloomia (9) 14:45 Wielka płyta 15:10 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 15:35 Klub Winx 3: Morze strachu (5) 16:00 Aparatka (61) 16:25 Zakręceni gliniarze: Świąteczny syndrom (17) 17:00 Świat Raven: Prawdziwe kolory (3) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Rakieta (19) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Gra nie warta świeczki (8) 18:25 Time Jam (7) 18:50 Zoey 101: W obronie Dustina (3) 19:15 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Przypływ (18) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jak wyglądać na osiemnastolatkę (3) 20:05 Planeta rocka: Morcheeba (12) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Tabletka (15) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Bleach (25) 21:30 Fresh Air: Lost Odyssey 21:45 Fresh Air: The Club 22:15 Game Factory: Haze 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Making of: "Jestem legendą" 23:15 Bleach (24) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 6:50 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Bejrut 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East Windmere Drive 9:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 9:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wicie gniazdka 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa 10:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia 11:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 12:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Bejrut 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East Windmere Drive 15:00 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców 15:25 Luksusowe rezydencje: Wicie gniazdka 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa 16:50 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Nowa Zelandia 17:45 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Północna Francja 18:40 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Bejrut 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Arizona - East Windmere Drive 21:00 Wielkie projekty (2) 21:55 World Café - Azja: Amritsar 22:20 World Café - Azja: Dżajpur 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Singapur 0:30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Albuquerque - Cardenas NE 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Północno-zachodnie krańce USA 3:00 Niezwykła Australia 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kapsztad 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (9) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Podwodne niespodzianki TV Puls 6:00 Obieżyświat: Wyprawa na wyspy Turks i Caicos. Szlak Milford (19) 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Niedzielnik 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (176) 12:00 Władca zwierząt (22-ost.) 13:00 Pokój z widokiem na morze 15:00 Burza uczuć (17/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (87) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (87) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (177) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (178) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 SingaDinga 2 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (177) 23:35 Niegrzeczni faceci (38/42) 0:05 Pokój z widokiem na morze 2:00 Puls raport 2:35 Puls kultury 3:00 Puls tygodnia 4:00 Reporterzy 4:30 Władca zwierząt (22-ost.) 5:30 Puls kultury 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:31 Supermeteo 0:40 Firma 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Firma 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Serwis sportowy TVN 7 5:35 Policjanci z Miami (3) 6:30 Telesklep 7:30 Mamy Cię!: Helena Vondráčková, Dorota Kamińska, Szymon Majewski 8:45 Gorzka zemsta (181) 9:40 Ostry dyżur (34) 10:45 Wyścig po kasę 11:40 Telesklep 13:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (11) 14:05 Gorzka zemsta (182) 15:00 Szymon Majewski Show: Andrzej Grabowski, Anna Mucha 16:00 Przyjaciele (7) 16:30 Dwóch i pół (17) 17:00 Ostry dyżur (35) 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (12) 19:05 Przyjaciele (8) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (18) 20:05 Wyrok (2) 21:05 Dowody zbrodni (23-ost.) 22:05 Corrina, Corrina 0:25 Zabójczy sekret 2:15 Laski na czacie 3:15 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Magazyn 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie 8:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają 9:25 Filler 9:30 Mamo, to ja - the best of 10:00 40 najsłynniejszych romansów na planie 11:00 S.O.S Uroda 11:30 Mamo, to ja - the best of 12:00 Tajemnice ciała 12:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 12:50 Co za tydzień 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 14:00 Maja w ogrodzie 14:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 15:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 16:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu 17:00 S.O.S Uroda 17:30 Lekcja stylu 18:00 Tori & Dean 18:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię 19:30 Magiel towarzyski 20:10 Babska jazda 20:25 Zaklinacze wnętrz 20:55 Mój dom mnie zabija 21:25 S.O.S Uroda 21:55 Tajemnice ciała 22:30 Miasto kobiet 23:25 66 niezapomnianych skandali (1/7) 23:55 Nigella ekspresowo 0:30 Jak dobrze być: Beyoncé 1:00 Magazyn 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Szkoła randkowania 2:40 Ona czyli ja 3:05 Notes kulinarny 3:30 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:55 Tessa w domu 4:20 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Grand Prix na torze 6:30 Telesklep 8:00 Męska Rzecz 2007 - kulisy 8:30 Wypadek - przypadek 9:00 Kuchnia boksu 9:30 Monster Jam Europe 2007 10:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 10:30 Operacja Tuning 11:00 The long way round 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 13:30 Test 300 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Mechanik 15:00 Poza kontrolą 15:30 Automaniak Max 16:30 Legendy PRL 2 17:00 Turbo kamera 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Operacja Tuning 18:15 Jazda polska 18:45 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:15 Wypadek - przypadek 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Top Gear 2006 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Motorwizja 21:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Gala Męska Rzecz 2007 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 2:00 Operacja Tuning 2:30 Monster Jam Europe 2007 3:00 Jazda polska 3:30 Wypadek - przypadek 4:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 4:30 Na każdą kieszeń 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:00 Serwis info flesz 8:02 Gość poranka 8:15 Serwis info flesz 8:17 Przegląd prasy 8:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 8:24 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis info 8:35 Korespondent TVP o poranku 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:09 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:20 Przegląd prasy 9:23 Serwis sportowy 9:26 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:53 Pogoda 9:56 Serwis sportowy 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:05 Serwis kulturalny 10:12 Gość poranka 10:30 Serwis info 10:52 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 11:25 Serwis kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:52 Pogoda 11:54 Serwis sportowy 12:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:07 Komentarz - kraj 12:24 Serwis kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:06 Komentarz - świat 13:23 Serwis kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info 13:53 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:02 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:07 Komentarz - kraj 14:24 Serwis kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info 14:54 Pogoda 14:58 Serwis sportowy 15:05 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:11 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:56 Pogoda 15:59 Serwis sportowy 16:06 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:12 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Raport z Polski 20:20 Forum 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:57 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:58 Pogoda 0:03 Taksówki z czterech stron świata: Meksyk 0:30 Granice: Hongkong - Shenzhen. Przeskoczyć chiński mur 1:01 Forum 1:40 Serwis info 2:05 Pogoda 2:06 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 2:17 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Teledyski Luzu: Edyta Bartosiewicz 9:20 Ognisty ptak 10:15 Poczet aktorów polskich. Kazimierz Rudzki 11:00 Czytelnia (49) 11:30 Nie będzie zapomniany - Kazimierz Brandys, Paryż 1991 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów: Polska Kronika Non-Camerowa Nr 2 13:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 13:40 Studio TVP Kultura: Klan 13:50 Po co mi ten raj 15:10 Kino krótkich filmów: UFO 15:20 Dybuk 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Poszukiwany Ryszard Kapuściński 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Bezprzykładna obrona twierdzy Deutschkreutz 18:15 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 18:35 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 19:00 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino 19:10 Telekino: Przejście podziemne 19:45 Ken Vandermark 20:10 Studio TVP Kultura: Rozmowa o Akirze Kurosawie 20:30 Marzec z Akirą Kurosawą: Tron we krwi 22:15 Przewodnik 22:20 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 22:50 Icchak Perlman gra Beethovena 23:45 Strefa: Małe jest wielkie: Big Dada (2) 0:10 Strefa: Czytanie dramatu: "Zero osiemset" 0:45 Okna sztuki: Zbigniew Oksiuta 1:00 Przewodnik 1:05 Kino nocne: Funny ha, ha 2:35 Studio Kultura - informacje 2:50 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 3:15 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Shibuya 14:40 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Ringtone Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 Planet VIVA 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Download Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Zorro 10:05 Słońce także nocą 12:05 Morderstwo w Orient Ekspresie 14:20 Veronico Cruz 16:15 Akt woli (2-ost.) 18:05 Magia dla początkujących 20:00 Okruchy dnia 22:20 Strefa wojny 0:05 Tajemnica Klika: Jądro pioruna (5/7) 1:45 Kobieta jest przyszłością mężczyzny 3:10 Sam przeciw wszystkim AXN Crime 12:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 13:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 14:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 15:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2000 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 9 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 18:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 20 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 11 USA 2000 20:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 2 USA 2001 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 3 - serial kryminalny odc. 7 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 10 reż. Robert Butler, USA 2004 23:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 21 reż. Pamela Anderson, J.F. Lawton, USA 1998 00:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2003 01:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2001 02:00 Bez pardonu 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 USA 2003 03:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA 2001 AXN Sci-Fi 06:30 Blok promocyjny AXN SciFi 15:00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1987 20:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 9 Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 18 USA/Kanada 1997 23:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 4 - serial SF odc. 10 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 6 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 1987 02:00 Lexx 4 - serial SF odc. 10 Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 3 - serial SF odc. 21 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 6 reż. Stuart Gillard, Kanada/USA 1995 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 2 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Chińczyk z wyboru - komediodramat reż. Henrik Ruben Genz, wyk. Bjarne Henriksen, Vivian Wu, Lin Kun Wu, Paw Henriksen Dania/Chiny 2005 07:30 W blasku Hollywood: Halle Berry - serial dokumentalny 07:55 Dotyk miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Val Kilmer, Mira Sorvino, Kelly McGillis, Steven Weber USA 1999 10:00 Lato roku 1942 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Gary Grimes, Jerry Houser, Oliver Conant, Jennifer O'Neill USA 1971 11:45 Pan Przeciętny - komedia romantyczna reż. Pierre-Paul Renders, wyk. Khalid Maadour, Caroline Dhavernas, Chantal Lauby, Gilbert Melki Belgia/Francja/Luksemburg/Kanada/Niemcy 2006 13:20 W blasku Hollywood: Salma Hayek - serial dokumentalny 13:45 Pieśń Carli - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Scott Glenn, Oyanka Cabezas Hiszpania/Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 1996 15:50 Choke Canyon - film sensacyjny reż. Charles Bail, wyk. Stephen Collins, Janet Julian, Bo Svenson, Lance Henriksen USA 1986 17:25 Dotyk miłości - dramat obyczajowy reż. Irwin Winkler, wyk. Val Kilmer, Mira Sorvino, Kelly McGillis, Steven Weber USA 1999 19:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Dziewczyny z charakterem - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Anioły słońca - dramat obyczajowy reż. Rudi Lagemann, wyk. Antonio Calloni, Otávio Augusto, Darlene Glória, Vera Holtz Brazylia 2006 21:35 Król Marvin Gardens - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bob Rafelson, wyk. Jack Nicholson, Bruce Dern, Ellen Burstyn, Julia Anne Robinson USA 1972 23:20 Kalifornia - thriller reż. Dominic Sena, wyk. Brad Pitt, David Duchovny, Juliette Lewis, Michelle Forbes USA 1993 01:15 Rok pierwszego pocałunku - komediodramat reż. Kai Wessel, wyk. Oliver Korittke, Max Mauff, Diane Siemons-Willems, Thomas Drechsel Niemcy 2002 02:50 Małpia strategia przetrwania - komedia reż. Reginald Harkema, wyk. Don McKellar, Tracy Wright, Nadia Litz, Marya Delver Kanada 2006 04:10 Riff-Raff - komediodramat reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Emer McCourt, Richard Belgrave, Jim R. Coleman Wlk. Brytania 1990 Comedy Central 06:00 Taxi - serial komediowy odc. 221 USA 1978 06:30 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1713 07:00 Ale wtopa! - wpadki zarejestrowane amatorską kamerą odc. 1714 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 228 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 301 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 406 USA 1988 08:45 Złotka - serial komediowy odc. 315 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 09:10 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 424 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 501 USA 1999 10:00 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial komediowy odc. 121 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:25 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial komediowy odc. 201 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 10:50 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial komediowy odc. 202 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 11:15 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 201 Kanada 2004 11:45 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 202 Kanada 2004 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 317 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 318 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 210 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 211 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 302 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 303 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 502 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 503 USA 1999 15:50 Taxi - serial komediowy odc. 222 USA 1978 16:15 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 203 Kanada 2004 16:45 Stacja Corner Gas - serial komediowy odc. 204 Kanada 2004 17:10 Mork i Mindy - serial komediowy odc. 205 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 212 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial komediowy odc. 213 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 304 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial komediowy odc. 305 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 319 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 320 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 107 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 20:45 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 108 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:10 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 109 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 21:35 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial komediowy odc. 110 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 22:00 Włatcy Móch - serial komediowy odc. 208 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:25 Włatcy Móch - serial komediowy odc. 209 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:50 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 23:15 Przerysowani - serial animowany odc. 201 reż. Dwayne Carey-Hill, Peter Avanzino, USA 2004 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 108 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Daily Show - program rozrywkowy 00:35 Lody na patyku 7 - komedia reż. Walter Bannert, wyk. Linda Carol, Michael Gahr, Eva Astor, Inbal Erlich, Dana Sharon, Zachi Noy, Yftach Katzur, Sonja Martin, Jonathan Sagall, Michele Lasko, Leonard Lansink Izrael/ RFN 1987 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 108 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 109 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 319 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial komediowy odc. 320 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Złotka - serial komediowy odc. 315 reż. Matthew Diamond, Jim Drake, USA 1985 04:15 Roseanne - serial komediowy odc. 406 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial komediowy odc. 502 i 503 USA 1999 Fox Life 08:10 Chirurdzy 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 25, 17 sekund USA 2005 09:00 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 19, Wyjątkowy polityk reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 09:55 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 4, Strach przed flirtowaniem USA 2000 10:50 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 16, Żywy lub martwy reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 16, Wspomnienie z przyszłości reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 12:30 Chirurdzy 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 26, Uciec czy zostać USA 2005 13:25 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Podwójne oblicze reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:20 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 5, Pragnienie miłości USA 2000 15:25 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 17, Rozbicie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 16:20 Chirurdzy 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 27, Wiara utracona USA 2005 17:10 Las Vegas 2 - serial, dramat odc. 18, Niezastąpiony Frank USA 2003 18:10 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Sfingowane morderstwo reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 19:10 Ally McBeal 5 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Znowu razem USA 2000 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 1, Pierwsze zadanie reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 19, Raj dla gejów USA 1998 21:25 Will i Grace 7 - serial komediowy odc. 20, Terapeutka USA 1998 21:55 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 20, Pierwsza fryzura reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz - serial komediowy odc. 14, Ostatnia egzekucja USA 2005 23:50 Powrót do Providence 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Zasada numer jeden reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 00:40 Jordan 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 15, Ponowna śmierć reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 01:30 Agent w spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 17, Zamiana reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 12, Colin Farrell Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:10 Julie gotuje: Foundue z sera camembert - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 09:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Duszone mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 09:40 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Florencja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 10:05 Na słodko 3: Mąka kukurydziana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 10:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ken Hom i Madhur Jaffrey - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 11:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Dania w pół godziny: Podróż kulinarna: Florencja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 32 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 13:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Duszone mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 14:05 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 14:30 Julie gotuje: Foundue z sera camembert - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Wielkanoc - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Omlet doskonały - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 15:50 Delia na zimę: Dziczyzna i drób - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3/12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Masło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 16:45 Julie gotuje: Foundue z sera camembert - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Bill Granger i Silvana Rowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 47 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Czekolada - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 19:00 Julie gotuje: Foundue z sera camembert - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 19:05 Martha 2: Nancy Grace - talk show odc. 41 19:50 Party Hits - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 20:00 Ser w plasterkach: Francuskie sery miękkie z przemywaną skórką - serial dokumentalny odc. 18 20:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 21:00 Mondovino: Gdzie jest Asterix? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 Francja/USA 2004 22:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 22:30 Słodki drań 2: Pyszności z czekoladą - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 23:00 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 23:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Filety cielęce - Krystyna Kofta - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 23:55 Ser i marmolada - komediodramat reż. Branko Djurić, wyk. Dragan Bjelogrlic, Roberto Magnifico, Vlado Novak, Tanja Ribič, Igor Samobor, Branko Djurić, Teja Glažar, Rene Bitorajac Słowenia 2003 01:35 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 02:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 02:25 Para w kuchni: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 02:55 Dania w pół godziny: Wielkanoc - magazyn kulinarny odc. 33 03:20 Słodki drań: Czarowanie pogody - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 03:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Fajitas doskonałe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 04:10 Para w kuchni: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 04:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 105 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 08:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 19 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 09:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 10:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 11:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 12:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 13:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 19 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 14:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 15:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 16:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 19 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 17:00 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 18:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 19:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 105 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Żona dla taty - telenowela odc. 19 reż. Italo Galleani, Chile 2007 22:00 Niewierni - serial odc. 6 reż. Enrique Estevanez, Argentyna 2002 23:00 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 00:00 Pokraka - telenowela odc. 28 reż. Diego Mejia, Kolumbia 2007 01:00 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 01:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 02:40 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 15 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 104 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 105 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:55 Marzenia nic nie kosztują - telenowela odc. 66 reż. Yaki Ortega, Tito Rojas, Arquimedes Riero, Wenezuela/USA 2005 VH1 Polska 06.00 Espresso pobudzający miks teledysków 08.00 Rock Your Baby magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09.00 VH1 Pop Charts notowania listy przebojów 10.00 Raperski dom Runa reality show 10.30 VH1 Hitters lista najnowszych i najbardziej popularnych utworów 11.30 VH1 Music największe aktualne przeboje 12.00 Aerobic energetyczna muzyka 13.00 Ostateczna odliczanka najlepsze teledyski ostatnich tygodni 17.00 Best of Charts hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18.00 Smells Like 90's przeboje ery grunge'u 19.00 Music For The Masses program o Depeche Mode 20.00 VH1 Legends największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21.00 40 najlepszych teledysków 2007 roku 22.00 Jazda po klipach komentowanie na ekranie 23.00 VH1 Greatest Hits Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 23.30 VH1 Oldschool największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00.30 VH1 Hits hity dekady 04.00 Chillout teledyski dla nocnych marków Zone Reality 06.00 Zwierzęce cuda film dokumentalny 06.50 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 07.15 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 07.40 Graniczny patrol serial dokumentalny 08.05 Graniczny patrol serial dokumentalny 08.30 Nadchodzi pomoc serial dokumentalny 09.25 Zwierzęce cuda film dokumentalny 10.15 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć film dokumentalny 11.05 Opowieści z głębi serca serial dokumentalny 11.55 Hollywood: Za kulisami serial dokumentalny 12.20 Hollywood: Za kulisami serial dokumentalny 12.45 Co powinieneś zrobić? serial dokumentalny 13.35 Nieznane opowieści z izby przyjęć film dokumentalny 14.25 Opowieści z głębi serca serial dokumentalny 15.15 Hollywood: Za kulisami serial dokumentalny 15.40 Hollywood: Za kulisami serial dokumentalny 16.10 Co powinieneś zrobić? serial dokumentalny 17.00 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 17.30 Dlaczego? serial dokumentalny 18.00 Detektyw Parco serial dokumentalny 18.30 Policja w akcji serial dokumentalny 19.30 Niezwykłe badania Jane Goldman serial dokumentalny 20.30 Żona, matka i łowca przestępców serial dokumentalny 21.00 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne serial dokumentalny 21.30 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne serial dokumentalny 22.00 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 22.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 23.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 00.50 Policja w akcji serial dokumentalny 01.40 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne serial dokumentalny 02.05 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne serial dokumentalny 02.30 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 02.55 Kobiety, które zabijają serial dokumentalny 03.20 Zdrada serial dokumentalny 04.10 Niezwykłe badania Jane Goldman serial dokumentalny 05.00 Hollywood: Za kulisami serial dokumentalny 05.30 Hollywood: Za kulisami serial dokumentalny Superstacja 07.00 Dziennik 07.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.15 Flesz 07.18 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.30 Dziennik 07.40 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 07.45 Flesz 07.48 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.00 Dziennik 08.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.15 Flesz 08.18 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.30 Dziennik 08.40 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 08.45 Flesz 08.48 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.00 Dziennik 09.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 09.30 Flesz 09.33 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 10.00 Dziennik 10.10 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 10.30 Flesz 10.33 Poranne espresso program poradnikowy 11.00 Dziennik 11.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 11.30 Flesz 11.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.00 Dziennik 12.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 12.30 Flesz 12.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.00 Dziennik 13.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 13.30 Flesz 13.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.00 Dziennik 14.10 Raport - analizy i komentarze 14.30 Flesz 14.35 Raport - analizy i komentarze 15.00 Dziennik 15.10 Tea time program rozrywkowy 16.00 Dziennik 16.10 Tea time program rozrywkowy 17.00 Dziennik 17.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 17.30 Flesz 17.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.00 Dziennik 18.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 18.30 Flesz 18.35 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.00 Dziennik 19.10 Superstudio komentarze i opinie 19.30 Flesz 19.35 Rezonans program publicystyczny 20.15 Dziennik wydanie główne 20.35 Do Elizy program publicystyczny 21.00 News dnia program informacyjny 21.35 W punkt program ekonomiczny 22.00 Dziennik 22.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 23.00 Dziennik 23.10 Finał dnia podsumowanie wydarzeń 00.00 Dziennik 00.30 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2008 roku